Dalek Sec
|-|Dalek Sec= |-|Human Form= Summary Dalek Sec was regarded by the Tenth Doctor as the most intelligent of the Dalek race. He could think beyond the capacity of any other Dalek and eventually became the leader of the Cult of Skaro. Sec believed that the Dalek race needed to evolve by combining their DNA with that of other alien races to survive and planned a Final Experiment, which culminated in his assimilation of the human, Mr Diagoras. Dalek Sec's assimilation of a human allowed him to experience human emotions which, along with his vast wisdom, resulted in his transformation from a cold, ruthless strategist to a merciful pacifist. Due to this change in personality, his fellow Daleks, unfortunately, went from obeying him without question, to actively rebelling against him for going against their race's racial purity doctrines. ~Credit to The Doctor Who Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher with Self-Destruction | 10-B Name: Dalek Sec, Dalek Sek Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Dalek, member of the elite Cult of Skaro Powers and Abilities: Telepathy (The Dalek pathweb is described as some form of telepathic hive mind), Cyborgization, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis (Can levitate objects), Flight and Gravity Manipulation, Energy and Radiation Absorption (Stated to have grown accustomed to radiation. Outfitted the Empire State building with Dalekanium panels to attract gamma radiation), Resistance to Radiation (Their armor is designed to protect them from the intense radiation on Skaro) and Magnetism (Dalek X is immune to the effects of magnetic fluctuations despite his metal composition), Self-Destruction, Regeneration (Low-Mid; by harnessing enough energy, a Dalek was able to overcome falling from space, being burnt in a crater for days and torture), Immortality (Type 2; Although Daleks do age, they cannot die naturally, meaning that they will continue to exist after their body has decayed), Information and Energy Absorption (A single Dalek drained the entire West Coast of power, absorbing the internet in the process), Forcefield and Resistance to Existence Erasure (A Dalek's forcefield can withstand and expunge temporal radiation powerful enough to tear beings from every possible time stream), Adaptation and Nanotechnology (Dalek casting is filled with nanotechnology capable of analysing and adapting to attack. Adapted to energy weapons designed to depower a Dalek and a metal eating virus), Existence Erasure (Disruptor Daleks can produce temporal radiation powerful enough to tear beings from every possible time stream), Limited Precognition (Recognised a fixed point in time), Time Travel with Emergency Temporal Shift Attack Potency: City level (Capable of reducing humans to atoms Prisoner of the Daleks, 16 April 2009. A Time War Dalek's forcefield can tank nuclear bombs I Am a Dalek, 18 May 2006, the Time Lords believed a single drone would destroy Arcadia), higher with Self-Destruction | Human level Speed: Below Average Human on ground, Unknown with flight | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level+ (Capable of withstanding lightning. The Doctor was confident it could shrug off an Anti-Tank missile, although a hit at a weak point destroyed its head. A group of prototype Daleks were able to easily tank explosives from the Thals and primed explosives from Davros) | At least City level with shielding (Described as being able to "blink" away Nuclear Bombs) Stamina: High, a Dalek can endure crashing into earth and being tortured and experimented on for days on end Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) Intelligence: Extremely high, is the leader of the Cult of Skaro who are among the most clever, creative, and flexible Daleks in existence and is a strategic genius who seeks long term solutions for the greater good of the Dalek species. Dalek Sec was regarded by the Tenth Doctor as the most intelligent of the Dalek race. He could think beyond the capacity of any other Dalek and eventually became the leader of the Cult of Skaro (Credit to The Doctor Who Wiki) Weaknesses: Some weapons can destroy his casing or bypass his shielding. Concentrated fire on the eyestalk can blind a Dalek's vision. Notable Equipment, Weapons, and Abilities: *'Dalek Battle Tank:' The main battle suits used by the Daleks **'Gunsticks:' An energy weapon used by most Daleks as their primary offense. This weapon often caused its victims to feel immense pain just before they die, but can be dialed up to atomize people. **'Life Extraction:' A technique used to gain information from an enemy by scanning brainwaves with a Daleks manipulator arm. This process would kill the victim. **'Information Extraction:' Daleks can hack and take in information. A single Dalek took in the entire internet, worth hundreds of exabytes, in seconds **'Emergency Temporal Rift (Space-Time Teleport):' This process would teleport a Dalek to a random location in time and space although it would use up a lot of power to do this. **'War Computer:' A memory cell in which the Dalek stores war knowledge, containing every fighting maneuver or dangerous situation known to Dalek. It can select a course of action in micro-seconds. Key: Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users